


【雙VO】試衣

by woo80901



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo80901/pseuds/woo80901
Summary: 短打，極短的那種。
Relationships: 數寄





	【雙VO】試衣

片寄興致勃勃地拿著廠商給他的樣衣回家，下次攝影工作是他要穿著衣服拍攝，於是先在臥室裡套套看，自己設計的商品成型，心裡要多歡快有多歡快。  
數原回家時，客廳的燈明明開著，卻沒有人在。  
雖然應該不至於遭小偷，但他還是稍稍緊張了一下，但玄關涼太的鞋子整整齊齊擺著，貌似是對方先到家了，但怎麼一點聲音都沒有？  
「涼太？」  
「啊、龍友君你回來啦？我在臥室。」  
當他進到臥室時，映入眼底滿是春光。

片寄背對著他，身上穿著一件純白、被設計成身後開衩的薄紗衣服，他彎著腰整理鋪在床上的其他衣服，纖細的腰便從衣服露出，異常色情。  
數原悄聲接近，一個猝防不及伸進衣服缺口環上腰，片寄笑著發出了怪叫，轉頭問他怎麼了。  
數原環得更緊，順勢親了親他的背，然後問了衣服哪來的，太暴露了不准穿出門。  
片寄滿臉驕傲地說是我設計的呢！  
數原棒讀兩聲好棒好棒，我家涼太真是太厲害了！手卻不安分的往上摸。  
片寄察覺他的意圖，臉紅著說這是廠商給的樣衣，不能弄髒。  
「嗯，我會小心點的。」

\--  
拍攝現場。  
「片寄先生您還把衣服洗過了呀？」工作人員聞到衣服散發著洗衣精的味道，心想真是細膩的大男孩，卻沒發現他身體微微僵硬起來。  
「啊、對啊，因為在試裝的時候不小心沾上東西，白色嘛哈哈哈。」其實心中用關西腔把數原龍友罵了個八百遍。

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/B2k-UI-Fu6D/?igshid=1lcydoqa0qi3e 腦洞來自這


End file.
